1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a frictional holding pad, particularly useful to releasably secure an object, such as a cell phone, to a surface, such as a vehicle dash.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to secure a handheld item, such as a cell phone, to another surface, such as a movably vehicle dash. For example many handheld items carried in day-to-day life must often be temporarily stored to free an individual's hands for other tasks. One common example of such a situation arises when an individual enters a vehicle. Because most vehicles involve stop-and-go or side-to-side motion, placing such items on open surfaces raises the risk that the items will slide off the open surface during operation of the vehicle. The movement of such items can cause damage to the item itself, damage to the vehicle or interior accessories, and posses a safety problem. For example, a cell phone may break if it falls to the floor, or may fall onto another object, such as a laptop computer, causing further damage. In addition, a driver may be distracted by trying to retrieve the phone from the floor. Hence, storing such items on open surfaces is generally not a viable option.
While most vehicles include storage locations for such personal items, storing the items generally requires the inconvenience of opening a compartment, such as a glove box in an automobile, and storing the items along with the other items already contained within the compartment. Once stored in such compartments, items are not visible to an individual and are not easily accessible should the individual wish to quickly access the items.
Conventional adhesive devices, however, often utilize a chemical bond that is permanent in nature so that removal of the adhesive device either damages the object on which it was used, or leaves a residue on the object that is difficult to remove without damaging the object. Similarly, mechanical retaining devices often are mounted to an object in such a way as to permanently alter the object. There are also magnetic devices in which two pieces are adhered to a vehicle dashboard and cellular phone, and then magnetically couple together.
Other solutions to the problem have been proposed. Most notably, special mounting devices have been used to secure items in the car. Such mounting devices typically have a base that is secured to some object in the vehicle, and a receiving portion to receive and hold the item. For example, some devices are configured to receive and hold a cell phone. Other devices are configured to receive and hold sunglasses. One disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they are typically customized to hold a particular item, or type of item, and are ill suited for other items. For example, a mounting device for a cell phone may not adequately hold sunglasses. Thus, it may be necessary to have several mounting devices within the vehicle, one for a cell phone, one for sunglasses, one for a GPS unit, etc.
Such mounting devices have several other disadvantages. For example, having several mounting devices in a vehicle can make the vehicle appear cluttered. In addition, such mounting devices are typically sold as accessories, and thus add expense. Another disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they can permanently alter and devalue the object to which they are attached. Furthermore, such mounting devices are only accessible at the locations they are secured, while handheld devices can be transported to different locations, such as other vehicles. Thus, additional mounting devices must be located wherever a handheld item needs to be secured from undesired motion.
In addition, appliqués have been proposed that adhere to the handheld item to increase grip. For example, see international patent application nos. PCT/US2004/006552 (WO 2005/026434) and PCT/US2003/004690 (WO 2004/050343). Again, such appliqués adhere to the handheld item and are difficult to remove.